


Merry Christmas!

by AussieTransfan2015



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Christmas, Christmas gift, F/M, Family Gatherings, Genderbending, Gift Exchange, Merry Christmas, Nerves, Romance, Season Special, Touching moment, happy holidays, holiday celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Bloodshed is meeting Thornstriker before heading to her brother's home for Christmas.He doesn't want to but can't bring himself to refuse Thornstriker.But what is bothering him is his gift, and whether Thornstriker will like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts).



> All OCs belong to TheBigLoserQueen  
> Soundwave belongs to Transformers (c) Hasbro  
> The Office AU is also TheBigLoserQueen's
> 
> Merry Christmas!! I wrote this fic in the season spirit as a gift for my great and best friend, TheBigLoserQueen  
> I hope you like it Chicky!!

**Christmas Present for Alexis**

**Thornstriker/Bloodshed**

* * *

 

He was so nervous.

Novabomb and Nebula had assured him she would love his gift but his nerves and worry only fuelled his anxiety. What if she didn’t like it? What is she already had one? What if it was too long or not the right colour? Turning to the only relief he knew, threw a punch at a wall.

Bloodshed had promised to spend the day with Thornstriker, even obliging in an invitation from her brother, with Thornstriker’s own persuasion pressing his choice. Given her brother had refused to extend an invitation to her boyfriend, she thought they should at least spend the holiday with family. Bloodshed was well aware of how Airstream felt about him and in his opinion, the feeling was mutual. But he couldn't refuse Thornstriker. That and she would have her ways of convincing him to come.

She was all he needed, in the end. All the family he could even want to share this holiday with. It too was only a means to an end, just spending any amount of time with her made his heart sing.

But it brought him back to his predicament, walking to the park to meet Thornstriker before heading to his father’s home. Taking a seat on a bench, he fingered his crudely wrapped gift. His first attempt left with torn wrapping paper and sticky tape everywhere. Nebula, for whatever reason, had offered to fix it. However, his constant worry and handling of the gift had left the wrapping wrinkled and torn where the tape had been fastened. The tears weren’t large enough to reveal the prize within but it did look like it was wrapped by a child. He knew he should’ve just brought a gift bag to place it in. He hoped the gift wasn’t wrecked by his nervous hands.

He had to focus on something else. Maybe the biting chill of the late snow. A soft white blanket of snow had fallen the night before but only by a few millimetres. The roads had been salted that morning but with everything closed no one was out to traverse the icy conditions. He had seen a few kids running about the play equipment, building snowmen and starting snowball fights. But every flash of green only turned his anxious mind back to his gift.

“Bloodshed?” Jumping by her sudden voice, Bloodshed found Thornstriker standing before him. Wrapped in a thick coat lined in fluffy fur, thick boots caked with snow and muddy dirt. “Sorry, I didn’t keep you waiting did I?”

“No,” he replied, turning his embarrassed gaze away. He always knew when she was coming, to be so distracted that he didn’t was off putting. But Thornstriker smiled, turning to her back to pull out a wrapped gift.

“Merry Christmas, Bloodshed.”

Eyes widening, watching as she took the seat next to him, he slowly took the gift. From what he could feel, it was a medium-sized box. Shaking it, the contents made little noise save for when it struck the box and some metal jingles.

“M-Merry Christmas.”

Bloodshed was sheepish in handing over his ruined wrapped gift, but relaxed as Thornstriker smiled.

They had agreed to open their gifts before heading to her brother's home; something Bloodshed had wanted to do since Airstream had a way of…’ruining the moment’ or the nature of a gift. Thornstriker hadn’t minded, especially if it meant they could still share the season with family. She watched intently as Bloodshed opened his gift first. Tearing in the right places to remove the wrapping with little mess, he found a plain box. Lifting his lid, he was stunned by its contents. Inside, was a brand new tool belt. He had been meaning to get one to replace his old worn belt for work. But it wasn’t just any belt, it was the one he had his eye on for a long while. It was a good quality tool belt, even came with a few tools and extra slings for tools. It was really expensive too, more than a normal belt and one he couldn't afford at the moment.

“I-I saw how you were looking at it last week,” turning to Thornstriker, a slight blush crossed her pink cheeks. “I hope you like it.”

“You shouldn’t have. This was…”

“I know but, it was worth the price. It’s something practical, and you needed a new one. It would’ve been a waste to buy a cheap on and only have it break again,” Thornstriker’s smile stalled any retort, and she had a point. Thornstriker never spent large amounts of money on anything frivolous. She was always looking for more practical presents before she would turn to something for the sake of a present.

“Thank you,” leaning down, he pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

“My turn,” her smile grew as Bloodshed’s anxiety returned. He watched as she carefully pulled the wrapping apart, nearly tearing any of the wrinkled paper. Doubt and worry rushed through his mind the more the paper revealed the prize within.

Pulled away, Thornstriker pulled free a long and fluffy scarf. Coloured green, the thick wool was knitted and weaved, leaving tassels to dangle. A blush crossed Bloodshed’s cheeks, looking away to avoid the look of disappointment no doubt taking hold over her face.

A small hand grasped his, flinching from the feeling of wool. Slowly, turning against his own worry, was surprised to find her smiling. Thornstriker’s cheeks, dusted pink from the chill, wrapped in the fluffy green scarf. It had been a little long, wrapped around her neck twice before crossed and hanging down her back. It was large too so it covered her chin too. It was one of the most adorable sights he had seen her in. And despite the fluffy fur lining her coat, the scarf didn't look overbearing or too big. The green of the wool complimented the blue of her eyes and the fairness of her skin. She, simply put, looked beautiful.

Sitting up, kneeling on the bench, Thornstriker placed a small kiss on his lips. Taking the chance, Bloodshed wrapped his bulky arms around her, latching her to him and deepening the kiss. Lips locked, swiping her lips for entrance, their simple kiss turned into rolls of passionate kisses. Pulled back, huffing breath turning to steam as they caught their breath, Thornstriker blushed bright as some walkers had stared.

Bloodshed ignored them, he was more concerned for Thornstriker.

“W-we better get going, your father might be wondering where we are,” she suggested, almost giggling at his turning expression.

“Knowing him, he’ll send a search party and blow it out of proportion,” despite his deadpan expression, Thornstriker half-heartedly pulled Bloodshed from the bench and led on. It was not Bloodshed noticed her larger bag. No doubt it had the presents for her brother and his wife, Wheeljack. She was at least bareable compared to her husband.

“We better get going, it's starting to snow more. We'll catch cold if we don't hurry,” Bloodshed grumbled, but fell silent with a smile when Thornstriker left another peck on his cheek. Halting his protests, he instead took the large bag from her to carry.

The walk wasn’t a long one, coming up to the modest dwelling. Bloodshed had to steel himself, knowing what was going to happen once that door opened, but looking to Thornstriker, he knew he could bare it.

At least for a couple of hours.


End file.
